


I am Cyberman!

by Who_First



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Electricity, Multi, cyberman!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does wear a lot of armor and well that can lead to rather annoying conversions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Cyberman!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fweeble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fweeble).



> Fweeble asked for this on Tumblr and well there needs to be lots of Cyberman!Tony

“You must be assimilated. Or be deleted.”

“No! Tony this isn’t you! It-“

Tony grinned, or what once was Tony Stark grinned, as it moved closer. The metal plates moving back and forth as he prowled towards his prey. Tony’s eyes, so dark with desire, were black pits of darkness as he moved ever closer.

Pepper screamed as she struggled against the handcuffs keeping her in place, wishing Steve would come to his _fucking_ _senses_ and save them before-

Ironman. It was _Ironman_ he was supposed to be a hero, he was Pepper’s-

“You belong to us.”

“Tony there is no us!” Pepper twisted as the cybernetic hand pet up her arm and squeeze her wrists were they were bound in place.  “Tony _please_! This isn’t you!”

She panted as Tony backed up and watched her with the dead eyes. _Oh god his eyes_. A dolls eyes, so dark and lifeless, a predator’s gaze. Tiny little metal _things_ ran across Tony’s cheek sinking into his flesh like claws. And that’s all that was left of his skin, all the rest of her Tony was swallowed up by the armor.

Steve groaned on the floor, where he’d dropped after Tony had electrocuted him, and Tony finally turned away from Pepper.

Leaving her to watch as her best friend bent over his lover and patted the pale chiseled cheek.

“Steve… wake up. You’re missing all the fun.” Tony purred as he nestled in place over the unconscious hero.

“Tony please don’t do this.” Pepper begged, tears spilled down her bright cheeks, watching as the metal man pressed down against his lover. “This isn’t you Tony! Tony!”

“You belong to us.” Tony repeated smirking up at her.  The smirk was so Tony it almost gave Pepper hope until she saw how the eyes remained lifeless looking as Tony grabbed Steve around the arms and carrying the hero back to be cuffed in place besides Pepper.

 “We can be one. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Tony?”

Steve sounded so confused as Tony patted his cheek, then there was the clink of sliding metal as the thing extending from Tony’s hand wrapped around Steve’s head.

Tony took a step back, head cocked as he watched the two, and pouted.

“Come on Pepper, don’t cry, I wasn’t really trying to upset you.” Tony glanced around the room until he found a soft rag, grabbing it and using it to brush at Pepper’s tears.

“What?” Pepper hiccupped slightly.

“I’m a little insulted.” Tony sniffed as he leaned back, now that Pepper was starting to look more like herself and a little bit pissed, eying his two lovers hanging in place. “ _Genius_ billionaire playboy. That means I’m smarter than any sentient two-bit hardware.”

“ _Tony_.” Pepper grated as she swung in place, eyes still bright and shiny were now promising revenge, as she glared. “You were faking this and-“

Beside her Steve sighed heavily, before his eyebrows drew close in irritation, as he tested the bonds.

“Don’t worry Steve, those are Captain tested, and I said sorry Pepper.” Tony shrugged and looked a little apologetic, as much as he ever did, but the eyes remained inhuman looking. “It did try to get rid of my emotions. Well that’s what it informed me. But the only emotion I seem to be missing is that little voice that says ‘no don’t do this’.”

“Tony you never had that voice.” Pepper sighed, _yeah this was her Tony genius thinker that doesn’t ever think ahead_ , in pure relief.

“Ahh well then.” Tony looked really smug as he stretched the metal hands. “See I am smarter than everybody else. Including any ‘conversion units’. Please.”

“ _Tony_ -“

“No, no, no Pepper. See Steve’s gag?” Tony paused so both could stare in appreciation at Steve’s new jewelry going around his head. It was very shiny, which was probably the main reason behind it, and clearly one of Tony’s special toys. No one else would design such things. Besides, Tony liked shiny things. One of the reasons why Ironman’s suit was so breathtakingly shiny.

“Yes Tony. It’s a very nice gag,” Tony grinned in satisfaction at her words, giving the redhead and approving pat on the head.  Well it started as a pat, now Tony’s new hand was wondering down Pepper’s chest and easily cutting through fabric, but kneading Pepper’s exceedingly lovely breasts was much better.

“Isn’t it?” Tony drooled a little bit as he watched Steve wriggle back and forth. “But! The point, dear Pepper, is that there shall be no talking yourself out of this. Come on Pepper~ you promised me a threesome.”

Pepper glared as cool metal covered her mouth while the other hand still was petting her chest. Steve made an annoyed noise behind his gag as Tony leaned forwards to kiss the woman, hands busily ripping away her pants, and starting to pet at something just as hot as her red hair looked. Natural redheads were always so much fun.

“Don’t be jealous Steve~” Tony grinned at the blond with a breast in both hands. “I wouldn’t ignore you darling~”

“Ton-y!” Pepper’s breath hitched as the cool metal pressed wetly inwards. “Stop mes-sing around!”

“I’m sorry Pepper, you are totally right.” Tony leaned back holding up his hands before wiggling them. “I really should get to work. Do you like the new electric feature? It has different levels~”

Steve made a sound of confusion, and Pepper could hear him wanting to ask what Tony meant, but she was tensing before the hands even started moving back. One cool metal hand settled on each of the human’s chests, twisting the nipples as the little shocks started.

“TONY!” Pepper arched, eyes rolling back as electricity surged through one breast making everything go white as her entire body stood at attention and shaking as everything else felt so wonderful. She could feel Steve wriggling in place besides her, but that really wasn’t important when another zap sent the hair on her arms tingling and wetness starting to drip down her legs in pleasure.

“See? This is good!” Tony was grinning like, well like Tony, as Pepper opened her eyes and glared over her heaving chest. “Pepper did I discover a hidden kink?”

Pepper shudder at the third zap, it was all she could do keep from coming because that would just go to Tony’s head, and glared again after she managed to get her thoughts back in order.

“Oooh I think I did~” More grinning as Pepper swore. “For shame Ms. Potts. I would never have guessed, why didn’t you tell me this? We can have so much fun~”

“Tony.” Growling from someone with Pepper’s looks was incredibly hot, especially when her eyes were glazing over in desire and her juices were running down her leg. “I never intended to tell you.”

“Ahh Pepper, you’re no fun. Look how happy you are!”

“Well,” Pepper growled again. “Before you were a bit more human and weren’t taken over by a sentient alien armor with electric tendencies.”

“It’s not really alien armor.” Tony stopped an examined what had once been his own armor. Well it was still his armor it was just a little closer to his flesh then before. Which wasn’t bad it was just-

_Oh hell no!_

Pepper and Steve watched in amusement as any nascent ideas that Tony wasn’t Tony anymore were abandoned as the resident genius scrambled desperately at his crotch mumbling curses.

“Tony?” Pepper twisted a little bit, watching as Tony panicked and Steve took advantage by trying to escape the extensive metal bondage. “Are you okay?”

“Pepper!”

Tony’ face, what she could still see around the surrounding metal, was bloodless and more panicked then she’d ever seen before.

“They’ve stolen my penis!”

Steve made a choked noise behind his gag and turned bright pink while Pepper let her mouth drop open.

“I have to get to work.” Tony’s hands were flying everywhere as he motioned out his plans. “There is no fucking way any damn awesome technology is taking away my baby. I’ll be right back!”

“Tony! Wait! You have to let us-“

The door slammed shut behind Tony’s quick exit.

“Out.” Pepper closed her eyes and wondered why she had ever agreed to work for Tony Stark. Oh right. She had been drunk _and_ high at the time.

Still hanging beside her, Steve made a soft inquiring noise.

“No. He’ll come back for us at some point.” Pepper closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders. “Probably with a giant, shiny new penis with different warp speeds in place.”

 


End file.
